bdphangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon
Pokémon is the name of a franchise created by Satoshi Tajiri in 1996, and it is owned by Nintendo. It was originally a series of video games, developed by Game Freak, and since then hase become one of the world's best known franchises, having been turned into an anime, manga, toys/games, books, movies, etc. Pokémon is short for Pocket Monsters ''(Japanese: ''Poketto Monsuta). Anime There are currently a total of 4 series of the anime: Pokemon ''(the ''original ''series), ''Advanced Generation, Diamond and Pearl and Best Wishes. These 4 series are further divided into seasons, which presently comprises 14. There is also a serial called Pokemon Chronicles, a series of episodes which do not have Ash Ketchum as the main character, but instead revolve around other recurring characters. Characters The characters of each series vary, but Ash Ketchum is the main character in all four, and after him comes his first Pokemon, Pikachu. Ash's traveling companions change in each series, but Brock appears in almost all of them. Pokemon (Original): Seasons 1-5 *'Ash Ketchum': He is the main character of the anime, whose greatest dream is to become a Pokemon Master. The story starts with Ash choosing his starter Pokemon, a Pikachu. The rest of the series revolves around Ash and Pikachu's travels to other regions, where Ash encounters new friends and rivals, beats Gym Leaders, catches new Pokemon, and paves his own way to fulfill his destiny. *'Misty': Misty is a water-type Gym Leader, and is the first person Ash meets on his journey. Pikachu accidentally destroys Misty's bike and she follows Ash to get another one. They eventually become friends and she is one of Ash's companions throughout the first five seaons, leaving her Gym in Cerulean City under the care of her sisters. *'Brock': He is the Gym Leader of Pewter city, a rock type trainer. Brock remains at home, sacrificing his dream of becoming the world's best Pokemon Breeder because he must look after his nine brothers and sisters. But Ash and Misty unknowingly persuade his father to come home, after which Brock leaves with Ash and Misty, too. Brock has remained the only character to have traveled with Ash in every series, except for Best Wishes. *'Gary Oak': Ash's rival from childhood. He takes Squirtle, the very Pokemon Ash wanted to choose, and sets out on his journey at the same time as Ash. The two compete in everything they do, and want to be better than the other. Gary eventually becomes a Pokemon Professor, like his Grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak. *'Delia Ketchum': Ash's mother. She constantly supports her son in all aspects. *'Jessie and James': These are two of Team Rocket's lower members along with their talking Pokemon, Meowth, who try to get promoted by giving their boss things which will please him. They appear in every episode but the first, usually trying to capture Pikachu in but always fail. In Best Wishes, they do get promoted. *'Tracey Sketchit': Tracey is one of Ash and Misty's friend who loves to draw Pokemon and take photographs. He accompanies them to the Orange Islands. On their return, he becomes Prof. Oak's assistant. Advanced Generation *'May': May is the first of Ash's friends in Hoenn and comes from Petalburg City. She is a great coordinator, the best in her region. May's starter Pokemon is Torchic. Her father is Norman, Gym Leader of Petalburg City and her mother is Caroline. May also has a brother by the name of Max, who travels with her, Ash and * Brock later on. May's bike was also barbecued by Pikachu. Her rivals are Drew, Solidad, Jessilina and a very insulting type coordinator: Harley. May, after winning all the Hoenn ribbons, goes to Sinnoh, and later to Johto. *'Max': May's younger brother, who is nine. Max has alot of knowledge about Pokemon, but is too young to have one of his own, although he has befriended a few. *'Drew': May's main rival in the series. He is one of the best coordinators. but May is able to beat him. He comes from a movie-only location, LaRousse City. Drew helps May become a better coordinator throughout the series, criticizing her and giving her tips. He is also the rival of Solidad, Jessilina and Harley. Diamond and Pearl *'Dawn': Dawn, daughter of former Top Coordinator, Johanna, is Ash's companion in Sinnoh, alongside Brock. She first appears in Following a Maiden's Voyage, in which her bike is also charred. Like May, Dawn is also one of the best coordinators in the Pokemon world, and the best in her region. She is also friends with May, as well as the rival of Ursula, Nando, Kenny, Zoey and Jessilina. Her starter Pokemon is Piplup. Dawn wins the Wallace Cup, against May. It is believed she travels to Hoenn after this. *'Paul': Ash's rival in Sinnoh. Paul sees his Pokemon as tools, only to help him win battles. He acts very cold-hearted, even going as far as releasing Pokemon if he finds them weak. By far, Paul is better than Ash, defeating him in all their battles, except for the Sinnoh League. Paul has also entered in contests. *'Barry: '''Another of Ash's rival, who also comes from Twinleaf Town, like Dawn and Kenny, but knows Kenny only. He is a major fan of Paul, but unlike him, is very social and makes friends easily. Best Wishes *'Iris': A Dragon-type Gym Leader from Unova. She meets Ash when he first comes there, and the two end up fighting and competing over petty things. They become friends over time and Iris travels with Ash and Cilan in Unova, helping Ash find his way around the region. *'Cilan': Another Gym Leader who joins Ash and Iris on their journey. *'Trip': Ash's rival in Unova. Other Characters *'Professors': There is a different Pokemon Professor in each region, who gives Ash his Pokedex and Ash's companions (May and Dawn) their starters, as well as other trainers. Some prominent Professors are: Professor Oak, Professor Ivy, Professor Birch, Professor Juniper, Professor Rowan, Professor Elm and Professor Cozmo. *'Nurse Joy': Each Pokemon Center is headed by a Nurse whose name is Joy. Nurses from the first 4 regions have the same appearance, except for the cross on their hats, while the Unova Joys vary. Each Joy has a different colored cross on her hat, corresponding to her area. All these nurses come from a large family, in which every one has the same name: Joy. *'Officer Jenny''': Like the Joys, Jennys also come from a large family where every one has the same appearance and name. Manga The Pokemon Adventures Manga rotates around several main characters unlike the anime. *Red *Blue *Green *Yellow *Gold *Silver *Crystal *Sapphire *Ruby *Emerald *Platinum *Diamond *Pearl *White *Black *Cheren *Bianca Gallery Blue.png|Blue Green.png|Green images (2).jpg|Yellow Gold.png|Gold Silver.png|Silver Crystal.png|Crystal Sapphire.png|Sapphire Ruby.png|Ruby Emerald.png|Emerald Platinum.jpg|Platinum Diamond.jpg|Diamond Pearl 3.jpg|Pearl Black.png|Black White.png|White images.jpg|Red Pokemon 2.jpg Pokemon.jpg Ruby & Sapphire.jpg Pearl, Platinum, Diamond.jpg Platinum,Diamond,Pearl.jpg images (1).jpg Anime Gallery Ash original.jpg|Ash in the Original series Ash AG.jpg|Ash in Advanced Generation Ash DP.jpg|Diamond and Pearl: Ash's outfit Ash_Ketchum_BW.png|Ash Ketchum in Best Wishes Pikachu.gif|Ash's Pikachu Brock Orig..gif|Brock in the original Brock AG.gif|Brock in Advanced Generation Brock DP.png|Brock in Diamond and Pearl Misty Original.png|Misty in the original series Misty AG.png|Misty, when she visits Hoenn May 2.png|May, in her Hoenn attire May DP.png|May, in Sinnoh May Wallace Cup.png|May, in the Wallace Cup Torchic.png|Torchic, May's starter Pokemon Dawb.png|Dawn, in Diamond and Pearl Dawn.jpg|Dawn at the Wallace Cup Dawn Grand Fest..png|Dawn, in the Sinnoh Grand Festival Piplup.jpg|Piplup, Dawn's starter Pokemon Iris.png|Iris, in Unova Cilan.png|Cilan and his Pokemon, in Unova Gary Oak.jpg|Gary Oak with his Eevee Delia Ketchum.jpg|Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum James, Jessie, Meowth.png|James, Jessie and Meowth, members of Team Rocket Drew.jpg|Drew Paul.png|Paul Barry.jpg|Barry Ursula.png|Ursula Max PkMn 2.jpg|Max, May's brother Caroline.jpg|Caroline, May and Max's mother Norman.png|Norman, Petalburg Gym Leader, and father of May and Max Johanna.jpg|Johanna, Dawn's mother and former top coordinator Category:Pokemon Category:Images